


Dance Partners

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Eventual Romance, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: My entry for the 2020 Bumbleby Big Bang!  A canon-compliant "what if," set in Volume 7 and following Yang and Blake as they make the jump into their first date.  It's a long night as they dance around accepting their love for each other, while their friends all reflect on how far they've come...and how far they may yet go.While this is a stand alone piece, I also intentionally wrote parts of it to call back to an older Bumbleby fic of mine.  I won't drop the story name, but if you've read it, then maybe this will read as somewhat of a sequel.  If you haven't read it, don't worry!  I specifically made sure this story stands on its own.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bumbleby Big Bang 2020





	Dance Partners

**Author's Note:**

> My partnered artist TriggermanArt drew this fantastic piece of cover art for the BBB collaboration!
> 
> https://twitter.com/triggerman_art/status/1329578971717984256?s=20
> 
> Please check it out and give him some love for his hard work!

_Breath in, and breath out, slow and steady. Control the rhythm of your heart. Try to relax, and let the tension fall from your shoulders._

The last few days had this happening to Yang more and more often. This constant, undeniable nervousness that, at best, was always just off in the corner of her mind, ready to swoop in like a Godsdamn nevermore. It wasn’t being in the small, manta shaped shuttles that was doing this to her. It wasn’t being in a new, unfamiliar kingdom, or the new military lifestyle the team was adapting to.

It was Blake.

Of course it was. It had always been Blake. Nobody on Remnant had ever made Yang feel such an array of emotions. That mind boggling combination of soul warming comfort and tranquility, and pure anxiety at what may come next. There had always been something about her that Yang couldn’t resist, and the unfortunate truth was, it was only getting worse.

The hum of the engines permeated the small ship’s cabin, as the vessel soared through the clouds, back toward Atlas. Blake had found a seat in the back of the cabin, nodding off for a moment alongside Ruby and the others. Yang, though, was standing closer to the cockpit, arms folded across her chest as she stared out the window. Despite her efforts, her breathing was quick and sharp, and her posture tense.

“You’re lucky she fell asleep,” Weiss commented. “You know for a fact she’d hone in on you in this state.”

Yang glanced at her friend, who now stood just off to her side, and was only able to respond with a slight frown.

“Yang, we all get it. We all know what’s going on between you two, but I have to say, this is beginning to get ridiculous.” Weiss’ words were a soft, slight whisper, a clear attempt to bring some semblance of privacy to their conversation. “The tension between you two has become practically palpable, and it’s becoming distracting. One of you has to make the first move, and it might as well be you. Think about it.”

Risking a glance back, her eyes fell upon Blake. She was beautiful even in her combat gear, and she looked so peaceful in her sleeping state. Her gaze wandered lower. Blake’s new suit left relatively little to the imagination, the way it fit so tight around her frame. Yang’s breath caught in her throat and she looked away, biting her lip. It should be impossible to be so sexy, and yet, Blake made it seem so easy. Her heart ached, swelling with warmth and longing. She needed to be closer, needed to touch and be touched. But, her stomach churned over on itself, anxiously tied into a knot at the mere thought.

She pulled her scroll from her pocket, and taped open the camera app. Her lips pulled up into a smile, sincere and loving, at the sight of the most recent picture taken. Her own face and Blake’s, both smiling bright as Yang’s arm was partly visible around Blake’s shoulder. To think, just a couple hours ago, she was able to find it in herself to be bold enough for that. And Blake never showed the slightest bit of discomfort at such affection. And, oh gods, was it just so _good_ to be so close to Blake.

Again, Yang glanced back at the woman she held so dear. Again, did she find herself awash in that beautifully infuriating mixture of nervous excitement. Weiss was right. Someone had to make the first move. Fine, then. The General had granted them the rest of the evening off. Maybe she could work her way past this anxiety, and find the boldness Yang knew everyone typically knew her for.

If she didn’t vomit, first.

\-------

Tonight was the night.

After more than a year of longing glances, heartache, and dancing around the subject, Yang was finally taking Blake on their first date. Too bad that Yang was so anxious that she felt like her heart might burst out of her chest.

“You look _fine_ , Yang,” Weiss chided. “You’ve been messing with your hair for fifteen minutes.”

Yang intently focused on her reflection in the mirror. She brushed imagined knots of hair, and gently patted loose strands. Her stomach felt like it had twisted into a pretzel.

“Yeah, well, it’s still messy.”

Watching from her seat on her bunk, Weiss could only look on in bemusement. “It’s curly and down to your ass, what do you expect?”

Groaning in frustration, Yang glared at Weiss. “You’re not helping.”

“And they say I’m the princess,” Weiss muttered, rolling her eyes. She closed the distance of the dorm room and gently took her friend by the shoulders. “Let me once again be the voice of reason, and remind you that Blake already said ‘yes.’”

Alright, Weiss had a point. Blake wasn’t going to turn her down. Clearly, the eternal mess that was her hair hadn’t been a problem. So, why was her heart skipping so much? Why was her stomach flipped over on itself?

Why the hell was she so damn nervous?

“It’s going to be fine, Yang.”

Weiss’ smile was actually pretty reassuring. Yeah, maybe she was right. Maybe this would go a lot smoother than she was telling herself.

“Yeah. Okay. It’ll be fine,” Yang repeated.

“Everyone knows she feels the same way you do. It’s why she said ‘yes’ to begin with. Now, stop acting like a dolt. That’s Ruby’s department.”

An amount of the tension melted out of Yang’s body as the two of them laughed. Yang sighed, and smiled at her teammate.

“Thanks for being here for me, Weiss. Tonight, back at Mistral. The whole thing. I owe you.”

“Yes, you do,” Weiss matter of factly stated. She returned the smile. “Now, go on before Ruby gets back. You know how she’ll be. Don’t keep Blake waiting.”

Yang took one last look at herself in the mirror. A denim skirt and yellow top weren’t the fanciest, most date worthy clothing ever. But, she looked alright. Not like she had a lot of room to carry clothes across continents, anyway. Yeah, she looked fine. It’ll be fine. Hopefully.

It surprised Weiss to suddenly find herself in Yang’s embrace. Not an unwelcome one, though. Laughing gently, she returned the hug. The way she rolled her eyes spoke volumes. Clearly, Weiss thought Yang was a total disaster. She wasn’t wrong.

“Get going!” Weiss again chided.

\-------

“Gotta say, I was more surprised to find out that you two _haven’t_ already gone out before.”

Blake looked over at Nora, a brow raised questioningly. “Really?”

“Well, yeah!” Nora exclaimed. “Back at Beacon, Pyrrha and I were surprised that you weren’t Yang’s date to the dance. For a while, we thought you two were already a thing."

It was always bittersweet to hear that name. Blake wondered what Pyrrha might have to say, if she were here. Best not to focus on that. She turned back to the desk mirror to finish applying her mascara.

As Nora leaned against the wall, her jacket pocket buzzed. She retrieved her scroll and read the message from Weiss. 

_“Blonde disaster is ready. Where’s Blake?”_

_“Almst rdy.”_

“Yeah…” Blake shrugged her shoulders. “I was still figuring some things out back then.” She examined her reflection closely. Satisfied that her lashes looked fine, she closed up the small makeup pouch.

“Took you long enough,” Nora teased.

“So you keep saying.”

“Only because it took you dorks an absolute eternity to get this far.”

All too true. Not only did it take over a year, they had to go through absolute hell together to reach this place. And, there was still much left unspoken, and unshown. Something that brought Blake no shortage of embarrassment to think about.

Still, though, maybe it was ultimately for the best. Not to say that Blake would’ve turned Yang down if she had asked at a prior place in time. More that, at this point, there was no longer any doubt in Blake’s mind how she felt about...everything. Yang, herself, life in general. Especially Yang. How she had felt for a long time, but never allowed herself to really think about.

Even now, letting it linger on her mind, her breath hitched and heart skipped. Blake knew why she had moved so slowly. She knew why, for all those months at Beacon, it was so hard for her to truly trust Yang. As difficult as it had been to accept, though, Blake always knew a truth that she simply couldn’t let herself admit to.

She knew Yang loved her, and would always strive to make that known. She had already made it known in so many ways. Much to Blake’s undeniable, eternal embarrassment.

“You okay there, Shadowcat?”

Nora’s query brough Blake back to reality. She averted her gaze, self-aware of the heat on her cheeks.

“Yeah… I just got lost in some thoughts for a moment.”

With just a few steps, Nora was at Blake’s side with a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to understand what Blake was thinking. It was easy to assume that the same thoughts tended to cross her mind regarding Ren. Even if he had been something of a temperamental jerk recently. Guess you can’t help who you fall for.

“C’mon, you look great. The night’s gonna be great. Don’t keep her waiting.”

Blake’s feline ears perked, and she smiled at her friend. “Thanks for kicking the boys out, Nora.”

“Yeah, you can owe me later. Move your butt!”

\-------

It was quiet in the academy halls. By and large, the students had retired to their dorm rooms. Only a handful of staff and students still roamed for any reason. Which meant that Ren and Oscar had been waiting in the quiet, gray hallway with calming blue lighting for the last hour. To say boredom had set in some time ago was a bit of an understatement. Especially since Ren wasn’t much for any conversation.

But, finally, Yang and Blake had finished getting ready for their date. Off they went, down the hall, arm in arm. At last, Oscar could get his scroll off his bed. There was a fire ninja in that game Ruby showed him that needed to get slapped around. Still, though, this situation seemed somewhat odd to him.

“So, um...I know I haven’t been around that long, but…” Oscar stammered. He nervously shrugged. “Isn’t this a little...fast for them?”

“I agree,” Ren stated, nodding slightly.

Nora’s brow drew together, her eyes narrowed. Clearly, she couldn’t believe that the words she just heard were uttered. Her hand fell to her hip.

“Blake and Yang? Seriously?”

Again, Oscar shrugged. “Yeah, I… I mean, they were just friends, and now they’re going off on a date? There wasn’t, like...any kind of buildup between them, was there?”

Ren had taken a seat on a bottom bunk, and gestured toward Oscar. “That’s what I’ve been thinking. It all feels very...rushed.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Nora exclaimed. “ _Especially_ you, Ren! You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how those two have always been one step away from being all over each other!”

The young men didn’t have much of any other response, except to look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

“I guess I just don’t see it,” Oscar stated.

“Nor I,” Ren agreed.

“You know what, I’m not having this conversation.” Nora stated.

With a quick check to ensure her scroll was in her pocket, Nora headed for the door. She loved Ren dearly, and Oscar was a great kid, but her mood was too good to be spoiled by a couple men being selectively oblivious.

“Uh, where are you going?” Oscar asked. For the life of him, the kid couldn’t figure out what he had said.

“Somewhere the air isn’t so _dense,_ ” Nora answered. The cold, stern expression she wore could stop an alpha Grimm in its tracks. The dorm room door shut behind Nora. Silence filled the space between Ren and Oscar. Despite a moment’s consideration of what just occurred, neither had an answer. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

\-------

Atlas, the city that never sleeps. Even at night, the island in the sky was abuzz with small, hovering vehicles, socialites holding soirees, with restaurants and nightclubs full of people eagerly wasting their time. Skyscrapers stood proud and haughty, casting their deceptively comforting blue glow over the roads and hills. All while soldiers and security robots patrolled every street corner, assuring the populace that they were safe. And watched.

What was more bothersome than anything for Blake, though, was the smell of Atlas. The city’s artificial climate technology made it unnecessary to have much of any flora on the island. This meant that, what few bits of plant life there were in Atlas, were exclusively for decoration. It left things smelling very sterile. It was vastly different from the other major cities Blake had visited.

It wasn’t all bad, though. Tonight brought a rare freedom from duty and responsibility. If only for a handful of hours, the weight of the world was lifted from team RWBY’s shoulders. Besides, Atlas wasn’t a completely terrible place. Despite the nation’s history, it had a lot to offer a huntress with free time and some spare lien. The people of Atlas respected the power and authority of huntsmen and huntresses. Almost to the point of hero worship, in some cases. And, if you were in the military, you were practically a deity. Doors throughout the city would likely open without question, even for Blake. As long as they flashed their licenses, even the less accepting of Atlas’ citizens wouldn’t hesitate to serve them.

So here Blake found herself, a huntress with free time, spare money…and a date. Not a “we’re friends out with each other, but everyone knows how close we really are” unofficial date. A real, actual, official, proper date. Truth be told, Blake wasn’t certain it was something that would happen anytime soon. She was glad to be wrong.

The streets were busy, but not so crowded as to make their stroll uncomfortable. Storefronts caught the attention of passersby, while street corner cafes were home to murmured conversations about trust funds, business dealings and caterers to hire. There were advantages to having feline ears, and it certainly drew a small smile on Blake's lips.

As Blake looked to her companion, warmth and eager nervousness fluttered through her heart. This was it, it was really happening. Her hand sought Yang’s, and their fingers instinctively entwined. Yang smiled at her. Not that cocky, brazen, “watch what I can do” grin she was known for. This one was gentle, warm and reassuring. Her eyes were narrowed, and one side of her lips just slightly upturned. It was the kind of smile that said everything Blake would ever want to hear.

She hoped the one she offered in return was half as expressive.

“So, uh…I kinda realized I...may not have really had any ideas about...what to do,” Yang stammered, as she absently rubbed at the back of her head.

“Aren’t you supposed to have an idea in mind when you ask a girl out?”

A nervous, sheepish laugh escaped Yang. “Yeah, I know…”

Blake could only giggle. It was exactly like Yang’s thoughts to derail from the nervousness of what they shared. She still remembered Yang’s awkward compliment about her bow from back at Beacon, and again on the day Blake cut her hair.

_Alright, you’ve got the night off, the woman of your dreams by your side, and enough lien to have some fun. So...what the hell are you doing? Where are you taking her? Why didn’t you actually think this part out? Couldn’t you have thought ahead for one night?_

The thoughts were spiraling through Yang’s mind so quickly and so fiercely that it almost made her dizzy. She internally chided herself, and forced her mind to halt. A breath in, and a breath out. The knot her stomach had tied itself into loosened. Then, her stomach rumbled. Loudly. Yang had been so anxious and tunnel visioned today that she forgot to eat.

“Well, I guess that settles where we’re headed,” Blake remarked.

Yang again reacted with embarrassed laughter. “Yeah, I...may have forgotten to eat, uh...anything today.”

“Yang Xiao Long,” Blake spoke in utter disbelief. Was Yang really so out of sorts over today that she wasn’t eating? She squeezed Yang’s hand as they walked, hoping to reassure her. “Have you been so twisted up over this that you didn’t eat?”

“Uh, well...yeah.”

Blake looked up at Yang. Even under the glow of the street lights, she could see the pink on Yang’s cheeks. It was adorable, and comforting in its consistency. She had always been this way. It’s one of the things Blake realized she loved about her.

Her heart skipped. Love, huh? A strong word, with strong connotations. Was Blake ready to go there? How soon was too soon, or did that even matter? Was it enough to know what she felt, and to know that Yang felt the same way? Could she say the words, even knowing they were true?

A wave of warmth washed over Blake. Her lips were pulled into a soft half-smile. As her gaze lingered on Yang, her breath hitched. She really did want to say it, right then and there. Her lips parted as the words rested themselves on her tongue. And yet, Blake could not speak the words, not yet. For the moment, she would settle for wrapping her arm around Yang’s.

“Come on, let’s find somewhere to eat. And I expect you to _actually_ _ea_ t,” Blake teased.

_Maybe after dinner._

\-------

The dorm room door was thrown open, and Ruby dashed into the room.

“YANG?! Did I miss her?”

“Yep,” Weiss answered. She was stretched out on her bunk, a novel in her hand.

Ruby threw her head back in exasperation. “Aww, dangit! Uncle Qrow took forever at dinner!”

“As I asked him to,” Weiss stated. She looked up from her novel with a slight grin on her lips. “I knew you’d be too excited and too fussy to really help her get ready.”

“WEISS!” Ruby whined. “Ugh, I didn’t get to wish her luck!”

With her scroll retrieved from its pocket, Ruby began flicking her finger across different windows.

“Don’t you dare text Yang right now.”

“But I need to wish her luck!”

A small, white glyph formed within Ruby’s palm. With a flick of her fingers, Weiss ejected the scroll from Ruby’s grip. Ruby whined as it hit the floor.

“Yang’s been a nervous disaster all day,” Weiss explained. “The last thing she needs is for you to remind her of that.”

Alright, yeah, she’s got a point. The last thing Ruby wanted was to send her sister’s date south. Her shoulders slumped as she begrudgingly accepted the truth.

“Yeah, okay. You’re right. I promise I won’t text her.”

"Good."

Defeated for the moment, Ruby kicked her boots off and changed into the academy issue sweats. She climbed up to her bunk, and tapped on her scroll screen to open a game app. Her fingers hesitated as she stared at the screen. A mischievous grin formed on her lips. Ruby only promised not to text Yang…

“Hey, Weiss…”

“Hm?”

“How about we go and...get some coffee at a cafe!” Ruby chirped.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Ruby could be so transparent. “No, Ruby, we’re not going to go wander the city so you can hopefully run into Yang and Blake."

Yeah, of course Weiss saw right through it. Fine, she’s right, best to leave Yang be. Time to reign in some of this enthusiasm. With a soft sigh, and shrug of her shoulders, Ruby picked her scroll back up.

\-------

“And he’s all, you look like a _grown_ huntress to me." Rolling her eyes, Yang indicated her bust. “Oh, and look at your hair….’” she mocked.

“Your hair _is_ beautiful,” Blake remarked.

Yang’s heart skipped a beat. She suppressed the instinctual awkward smile in favor of a forced frown. Blake knew how easy it was to make her stammer.

“Not the point,” Yang stated. “And stop flirting with me while I’m telling a story.”

“Of course, flirting is bad,” Blake couldn’t fight back her playful smirk.

With another roll of her eyes, albeit playful, Yang continued. “ANYWAY, then he got up real close and started reaching for my hair.”

“He didn’t.”

“He did,” Yang confirmed. “And I told him I wasn’t interested and to back off.”

“Did he?” Blake asked.

“What do you think?”

“Did you…?”

“Punch him hard enough to knock out a tooth and watch him stagger out the door and onto his ass? Hell, yeah.”

The laughter the two young women shared was loud enough to momentarily disrupt other patrons of the restaurant, and catch a few quick glares.

“Violence isn’t the answer, Yang,” Blake chided, however falsely. “But it is your hair, so I understand.”

Yang shrugged, “What can I say, there’s only one girl whose hands I want in my hair.”

_Oh, shit._ _Got too caught up in the moment. Think she’d notice if I ran off and hid in the bathroom?_ Realizing what she had said, Yang was compelled to avert her gaze. Yang wasn’t certain if the entire restaurant momentarily went quiet, or she was imagining it

Blake was absolutely not expecting such a thing to fall out of Yang’s mouth. At first, she could only stare in abject disbelief. Yang was always the one to speak her mind, of course, but even she had an amount of restraint. But then, could Blake really hold it against her? It was a comfortable moment, and...they were only growing closer.

Her expression softened, and her lips pulled up in a soft grin. _Alright, Miss Xiao Long. Let’s play._

“Hoping for my hands in your hair, hm?” Blake teased, almost purring the words. Her eyes playfully narrowed, as though a cat toying with a mouse. She rested her chin on her fist. “And just where do you think your head will be when that happens?”

Yang’s chest suddenly felt tight. Her breath was sharp and rapid. And yet, seeing Blake look at her that way, and hearing her speak like that...it was doing something to her. Her cheeks weren’t the only place on her body with a growing heat. Was Blake really doing this? With other people in earshot?

“I...um…”

“Your orders, ladies.”

Thank the gods for the waiter’s interruption. The dark haired man unloaded a tray onto their table: two large bowls of Mistral style noodles and vegetables in broth. Of course, Blake had added tuna to hers.

“Uh, t-thanks,” Yang stammered.

The interruption bought Yang a moment to catch her breath. She glanced around the dining room. The lighting was soft and warm, but still bright enough to clearly see the surroundings. The walls were decorated with murals of cherry blossom trees, and cranes wading in ponds. Their meals smelled strongly spiced, but not overpoweringly so. With her heart no longer threatening to explode, Yang steadied herself with a slow breath in, and then out. She picked up her chopsticks, and offered a nervous smile to her date.

In truth, Blake did feel a little guilty for doing that. It was entirely too easy to rile up Yang tonight. Maybe she should tone that down. They hadn’t even kissed each other yet.

_Yet, huh?_ Was it an inevitability, then? It wouldn’t be the first time...or second, or… Well, Blake had daydreamed at least a handful of times about this since she and Yang had grown closer. Possibly once or twice before that, too. There was definitely something about Yang’s lips. They just look so damn beautiful, and soft.

Between thinking of kissing Yang, and the uncharacteristically aggressive flirting, Blake became aware of her own arousal. Also not the first, or...well, damn. Yang just did things to her, didn’t she? Blake simply liked to keep it quiet. Wasn’t there supposed to be some proper order to this whole thing? Or was it enough to indulge in the myriad of desires, emotional and otherwise?

Yang blinked rapidly, and shifted in her seat. Blake was staring. “Um...something wrong?” Her words were muffled from a mouthful of noodles.

As much as she had wanted to be here, it was almost torturous. Yang was in over her head with this whole dating thing. She knew there were supposed to be some kind of rules or etiquette to follow, but she only had a vague idea of what it was supposed to entail.

It wasn’t just Yang’s first date with Blake. It was her first date, _period_. Sure, there had been a few guys who asked her out from Signal and Beacon, but...they just didn’t interest her. Honestly, even though a girl here and there might have caught her eye, nobody ever did. Until one night, she happened to glance over at a dark haired girl quietly reading in the corner of an auditorium. It was like a switch flipped somewhere inside.

And now, here she was. Here they both were, in a wonderful, beautiful, anxiety-ridden dream come true.

Blake smiled. “Not at all.”

And she meant it. There was no place on Remnant Blake would rather be than here, and now.

\-------

“So...what do you think they’re doing?”

With lips drawn in a playful grin, her eyes shifted curiously. It was difficult for Ruby to deny that she had begun to wonder a bit about these things lately. Not that she wanted to watch what her sister and her friend were up to in their time alone, heavens no! It was more akin to daydreaming, except not for herself.

There had always been a...something, between Yang and Blake. It had taken Ruby time to understand it, but she realized it was even there back at Beacon. In those days, she was more concerned with making sure team RWBY was performing well in their classes and working well as a cohesive unit. That, and still occasionally drooling over other students’ weapons. Everyone has their thing.

She remembered the night of the big academy dance. It eventually occurred to her that Yang was...off. Parties and nights out on the town had often been Yang’s scene. She was fun to be around, and if the right music played, she’d bust a move like nobody could. Except for that night. Yang was strangely content to stand off to the side of the soiree. Eventually, Ruby had found her on a balcony, quietly eyeing the crowd below. That’s when she realized her sister was starring dreamy-eyed at a particular, raven haired faunus. But, the two of them never said anything about that night, or the dance they shared. So, she let it go from her thoughts.

Then came the tournament, and Yang’s framing. When the girls were talking amongst themselves, and Blake couldn’t immediately jump to Yang’s defense...the way Yang was so clearly wounded was unlike anything Ruby had ever seen. Yang so rarely cared about what other people thought of her. She even had little more than an eyeroll for their dad’s chidings. _That’s_ when it clicked in her mind. Even if the two weren’t openly talking about it, there was a connection between them that nobody else on the team shared.

And, unfortunately, the events that would follow didn’t exactly create a great atmosphere for anything to further bloom between them. 

Fortunately, the passing of time only served to bring those two even closer together, despite everything. Or was it because of? Either way, this was something that made Ruby genuinely happy. Just thinking about it now made her heart feel warm, and she couldn’t stop the grin from widening. She leaned over the edge of her bed to look down at Weiss. The expectant grin eventually prodded Weiss into setting her novel down.

“I don’t know, Ruby,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really think about it.”

“Not even a little? C’mon, you’ve got to at least be curious!”

The pursed lips and cocked brow spoke volumes. Weiss always did have that look that could kill a man.

“It’s not my business, Ruby, or yours. Whatever they’re doing, they seem perfectly fine with keeping it to themselves for now.”

“You were a lot less cranky when Neptune was around to flirt with you…” Ruby smirked.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Weiss demanded.

The way Weiss’ brow had drawn together momentarily stunned Ruby. And, Gods almighty, her eyes were piercing into Ruby's soul. Ruby had been wrong a moment ago. _This_ was the look that could kill a man.

“Nothing, nothing! Just teasing!” Ruby nervously laughed as she tried to wave away her comment. She climbed down, and stretched out on the floor with her hands folded under her head. A happy sigh escaped her. “I bet they went dancing. Do you remember when they danced at Beacon? Oooh, they looked so amazing together!”

A heavy, annoyed sigh erupted from Weiss. She sat her book down, again.

“Why are you so invested in what they’re doing, anyway?”

The words stung Ruby, and she reflexively recoiled. She craned her head to look up at her friend.

“Well, I… I just want them to be happy. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Weiss retorted. “But, I also want to keep out of their business until they choose to make it ours. It would also be nice if they’d stop being so...awkward about everything.”

“See! You think about it, too!”

Ruby had sat up, the grin on her face beaming and victorious. A pillow hit her square in the face, with just enough force to surprise her. She fell onto her back cackling.

“Don’t be a pest,” Weiss remarked. “But...yes, I do hope that things are going well for them. I care a great deal about their happiness. _I’m_ the one who steered Yang back toward Blake while we were in Mistral, after all.”

The room settled into a stretch of silence. Weiss once again resumed her reading, while Ruby starred contemplatively at the ceiling. The room clock ticked away. Ruby looked at her scroll--no new messages.

“You think they’ll get married?”

A frown pulled at Weiss’ lips, and she yet again sat her book down. Nobody could miss the starry-eyed hope that had consumed Ruby’s expression.

“Am I actually going to be able to read this, or not?”

“Weiss!” Ruby whined.

Weiss sighed and shrugged her shoulders. It was clear she wasn’t overly interested in this line of thinking.

“To be honest, Ruby, I guess I don’t see marriage with the same wonderment as you.”

It was Ruby’s turn to frown. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret. How could she forget that her besty’s parents had a crappy marriage?

“Yeah...sorry. I forgot.”

“ _However…”_ Weiss sat for a moment, her eyes wandering blankly as she thought. “While I don’t have the best example of a marriage to look to in my immediate past… If there’s anyone who can figure out how to make it work, yeah, it’ll be those two.”

The bright, beaming smile on Ruby’s face returned.

“And Ruby?”

“Yeah?

“Stop interrupting me while I’m reading.”

\-------

A full stomach seemed to be what Yang needed most. At least now, she wouldn’t be confusing feelings of hunger with the nervous twisting of her stomach. Now, she would know that whatever she was feeling was precisely because of how unbelievably nerve-wracking this night was for her. _Oh, yay._

It wasn’t all bad, though. She really was having a great time. There was a very real comfort to knowing that everything happening was under a distinctly romantic light. However awkwardly things may be going, they had still made it over that hump. They weren’t “just friends” anymore. From now on, assuming Yang could hold herself together, it was her and the girl she loved.

That word caused Yang’s breath to hitch. She looked down at Blake, their arms linked as they walked down the sidewalk. Yeah, she loved Blake. She had probably always loved Blake. As far back as their first semester at Beacon, there was always something drawing her to Blake. No "probably" about it. 

Figuring out how to let herself think about it and say it had certainly been an uphill battle. Sometimes, allowing herself to even be that kind of vulnerable within herself absolutely scared her. It didn’t change what was true, though. Yang really had always loved Blake.

And she knew she always would.

They had reached the end of the block, and Yang glanced around. They stood before a small cafe, one of several nestled into the ends of the city blocks. The interior had enough room for a few pastry racks, jars of tea leaves and coffee grounds, and a few workers to tend to it. Immediately outside, a seating area was enclosed in a short iron grate fence. Coffee did sound good about now.

A gentle nudge got Blake’s attention, and Yang pointed to the cafe. “What do you think? How about some tea?”

It was a bit chilly, and the purple sweater Blake had on was only helping so much.

“I’d like that.”

“Great!” Yang exclaimed. “Find us a spot and I’ll get our drinks!”

“Chai with--”

“One sugar,” Yang smiled. She went in to fetch the drinks.

Blake remembered. They hadn’t gone together to someplace like this since Beacon. It was impossible not to smile. She found a table off in the corner of the seating section. She watched Yang explain the order to the worker at the counter. Her hand absently tossed her hair. That beautiful, wildly flowing mane of gold. Watching it bounce and flow sent a flutter through her heart. If ever there was proof that gods had existed.

_Easy breaths, now, Yang. Easy breaths. In and out, slow and steady. Come on, you don’t need to be so shaken up. It’s Blake. Your partner, your best friend... The girl you’ve been head over heels in love with since the day you met her._

Yang sulked, but withheld the instinctual whine. Blake had always had this effect on her, to the point that she almost didn’t even register the stong, dark smell of coffee concentrated within such a small space. Her stomach churned and her palms were beginning to sweat again. 

She dared to look outside. Her gaze immediately connected with Blake’s. A lightly dizzying sensation creeped into her head. It was almost like falling backwards. Gods, it happened every time she looked into Blake’s eyes. They were so beautiful, the way they twinkled. Like living gemstones. Or something like that. Poetry was never Yang’s forte.

Her eyes drifted lower. Damn, did Blake have a cute face. The slight point of her chin, the almost babyface roundness of her cheeks...and those lips. Those lips that were pulled up in that smile. Lips that looked so soft, and inviting. Like a bed...or...something. Damn. Trying to be a poet in her own mind was harder than Yang had imagined.

“Here you are, ma’am!” chirped the young woman behind the counter. “Chai with one sugar, and black coffee. Thanks for coming by!”

Good timing, because Yang was now painfully aware of the heat on her cheeks. The cafe worker had set the drinks down for Yang to pick up. As she reached for them, she realized she saw the other woman looking from Yang, to Blake, and back again. The cold of dread mixed with the warmth of embarrassment, washing over Yang as the worker smirked at her. It must have been a learned skill for the woman to identify first dates. “Good luck,” the worker mouthed to her.

_Yeah… Gonna need all of that._

Just through the door, and a few steps to the table. A few steps to be at Blake’s side, and bask in that beautiful smile. Yang placed the cup of tea before Blake, and sure enough, there it was. For the briefest of moments, time stopped. Yang knew she was never going to get tired of that smile.

So, smalltalk, right? Simple, idle chatter, meant to give you small glimpses into the mind of your date that you can further look into to enhance the bonding experience. Except, what was there to talk about? Blake already knew so much about Yang. Almost everything, as far as she was aware. Not to mention, they had shared so many experiences. Some less pleasant than others, of course. Maybe best not to let the mind wander to those memories right now.

It was easier not to think about, these days. Blake knew she was safe. She knew that _he_ would never come back. That kind of closure brought about a remarkable level of healing. Sometimes, though, it still crossed her mind. She still sometimes had that impulse to run and hide. Still sometimes wondered if certain things may be her fault, when they really weren’t. It was hard not to wonder. Sometimes sunlight would reflect off Yang’s prosthetic, and draw Blake’s eye. Even now, Blake couldn’t help but sometimes wonder… Was that night her fault?

“You okay?” Yang probed. Her brow drew tight as she searched Blake’s expression..

Blake hadn’t realized her gaze had dropped. Or that she hadn’t touched her tea.

“Yeah...sorry. My mind just...wandered a little.”

That didn’t satisfy Yang as a proper answer. Her hand wrapped around Blake’s, and gently squeezed.

“You know I can read you better than that. What’s up?” The concern in her voice was clear and true.

Sighing slightly, Blake met her suitress’ eyes. “My mind just...wandered a bit to some of the things you and I have been through together,” Her voice was soft as she actively tried to keep the conversation somewhat private. It was fortunate that most of these Atlesians were too far in their own worlds to really care.

A pang of guilt stirred in Yang’s heart. Was she putting Blake in a position to be reliving those memories? It was hard to miss how Blake’s gaze had dropped to her prosthetic. Yang sighed, heavy and sharp. She again squeezed Blake’s hand to get her attention.

“You know this was never your fault, right? You know I never blamed you for it.”

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t do--”

“Blake." Yang’s tone turned stern. She paused. “I guess we never talked much about it, but, let’s be clear. This isn’t your fault. I mean...I guess I lost myself to my anger that night, but I still did what I did for you. Losing my arm was worth whatever time it bought you to get back on your feet.”

Of all the things Yang didn’t wish on Blake, blame for her arm was on the top of that list. Yang made the choice to be there. She made the choice to lose herself to her rage. This would never be on Blake.

The sincerity in Yang’s eyes was pure. Blake knew she absolutely meant what she said. It was comforting, reassuring. It didn’t erase all the pain and anxiety, of course. And, even though Blake never felt like Yang blamed her, exactly… Well, it was just nice to get it out in the open. She smiled, though somberly.

“I need you to know how sorry I am for what I did. And, I need you to know that the promise I made to you will always come first. I’ll never leave your side again, Yang.”

Hesitantly, and though her hand trembled lightly to do so, Yang reached out to cup Blake’s cheek. Blake’s feline ears folded into her hair as she nuzzled into the palm.

“You already told me that,” Yang’s eyes softly narrowed. Her lips turned up gently. “And I already told you… I know you won’t.”

Both of them could feel tears forming within their eyes. Not of sadness, or frustration, or anxiety, but those born of happiness. The kind of tears made when your heart has swollen so full of warmth and love that feel this is the only way to express that joy. Even though the tears receded, Yang and Blake both felt that blissful, amorous stirring. For a moment, they needed no words. They were content to drink in each other’s smile, and Blake again nuzzled into Yang’s palm.

\-------

The best thing about being able to morph into a crow, is how easy it made it to get to high places. Or, was it how easy it became to go entirely unnoticed? Could it be...well, there were a lot of great things about being able to become a crow. For the moment, though, the advantage was how it allowed for a moment to check on a certain blonde niece.

Qrow wasn’t really surprised. He remembered watching Yang sneaking glances at Blake all the way back at Beacon. And, the ways she seemed to often be seeking Blake’s attention. Relieved was the more accurate word. For the last few days, her behavior had been a little off. She had been restless and nervous. But, finding Yang and Blake out here, being _that_ kind of affectionate, made sense.

And, Qrow had to admit, it was nice. It was...well, great, really. There had been so much heartache, death and agony in the last several months, that this was a welcome change. Being able to watch love bloom was touching. Especially for Yang, because gods know she had earned it. And, yeah, Blake had too, from what he understood. It made Qrow’s old heart melt a little.

As glad as he was to see it, though, it was probably for the best to leave the lovebirds be. The last thing they needed was an old, former drunk gawking at them from the rooftops. And so, Qrow happily took flight.

_Don’t be so nervous, Firecracker. You’ve got this._

\-------

“I have to say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as cute as you were when you asked me out this morning,” Blake grinned.

Yang’s responding laugh was, of course, a nervous one. She idly scratched at the back of her head. “Yeah...I was kind of a total disaster.”

“You really were,” Blake giggled.

And there it was, that damned adorable giggle. Yang could never pinpoint exactly why, but it almost always made her heart skip to hear it. Especially since they had come to Atlas. Over the last month, Blake’s laughter and smiles seemed gradually more...real. As though what had come before was just a preview, or a muffled echo. Something once concealed in shadow, and now, light was shining onto it. However the hell you would describe it, Yang was grateful for it. Seeing Blake happy wasn’t the only thing Yang ever wanted, but she was willing to accept that in place of anything else.

A brief, cool breeze flowed through the cafe area. Blake’s feline ears twitched as it tickled them. A shiver ran across her. Even with Atlas’s artificial climate, it could often be so chilly at night.

“Cold?” Yang asked. Her brow had drawn together as she peered at Blake.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a breeze.”

Yang looked down at the jacket she wore. She rose from her chair, and pulled it off. After moving behind Blake, she draped it over her shoulders. It really didn’t matter to her if she ended up cold. Besides, she was the one with literal fire hair.

It was Blake’s turn to relish the heat on her cheeks. She had seen others perform this gesture for their lovers, but had never… Lover. Now, there was a word. She met Yang’s gaze, and wondered. Was she Yang’s lover? Was Yang hers? After all that had happened, was this simply the natural conclusion of it all? Would she mind it if it was? Blake’s mind turned as she stared into Yang’s eyes. 

“I-is something wrong?” Yang stammered.

Blake pulled the jacket closer. Her hand fell onto Yang’s once more. She squeezed it gently, and smiled. “No. I think everything is about as it should be.”

Sometimes it was hard to tell what was kicking around under those adorable feline ears. Part of Blake’s beauty, though, was that it was assuredly always something. Whatever it was that put that smile on her lips, it was good enough to know it was there. It was enough to make Yang smile back.

There was still the small problem of what to do next, though. It was still relatively early into the night, and they couldn’t well sit in this cafe the whole time. Trying to think of something beyond the moment, though, only prompted that damn nervous churning in her stomach again. If only for the shortest moment, Yang had to avert her eyes. It was like being a schoolgirl again. She hadn’t been this nervous about spending time with Blake since that dance at Beacon.

Just like the cartoons Yang used to watch when she was a kid, it was like a lightbulb in her brain clicked on. A dance. It didn’t even need to be any kind of formal event, either. Which was good, because even if Yang knew of any happening, she’d never be able to get her and Blake in. There was, however, a small park just a couple blocks down the way they had come. She remembered seeing a fountain, and a gazebo. That was a pretty romantic stage for a dance, right? If a girl were gonna ask Yang for a dance, she wouldn’t mind such a place for herself.

Looking down at herself, though, made her pause. The yellow halter top and denim skirt seemed fine, earlier, but it wasn’t exactly the classiest thing to wear dancing, was it? As luck would have it, though, a window display just across the street caught Yang’s eye. A selection of gowns, of various cuts and colors. How convenient.

“Are you...alright?” Blake inquired.

Yang was pulled from her reverie, and returned her attention to her companion. “Yeah, sorry for that. I was...just thinking of something.” Her words trailed off. Clearly, the gears of her mind were turning.

“Oh?” Blake cocked a brow. “What are you plotting, Miss Xiao Long?”

With narrowed eyes, Yang smiled warmly. “You remember when I told you I’d save you a dance?”

If ever there was an expression that told of a need to comb back through her memories, it would be the drawn brow and tilted head Blake now displayed. After a moment’s hesitation, though, the gears of her mind finally turned up the memory. _A heartfelt, loving embrace. A wink, playful and flirty._ _“If you feel like coming out tomorrow...I”ll save you a dance.”_

“I almost forgot you said that. But, yeah, I remember.”

“Blake Belladonna, you wound me.” Yang’s tone was exaggerated and playful. Of course, she couldn’t hide her smirk to save her life. It made it that much harder to mock being offended. “You forgot about our dance?”

“Oh, I could never forget about _that_ ,” Blake explained. “My mind was just a little fuzzy on what preceded it. A lot has happened since then, you know. But, why? Are you...planning on taking me dancing?”

A playful wink as Yang rose to her feet was answer enough. She outstretched her hand, happily taking Blake’s into it. There was a fluttering in her stomach as she anticipated what was to come. After as long as they had to wait for their first date, Yang had every intention of making this a damn good night. A night to remember.

“I didn’t only mean that one night. I meant for any night you wanted to go out.”

Blake could only smile. Her heart felt like it was swelling, like it might burst at any moment. Why did she always feel this intensely when she took Yang’s hand? And, why was it that every time she was this close Yang, she always inevitably thought about how much she wanted to kiss her? She fought the impulse down. Her gaze was forced back up to meet Yang’s. Gods almighty, Blake felt like a complete mess when these thoughts hit her. She loved every moment of it.

“I will gladly be your dance partner.”

She knew, in her heart, that she didn’t only mean for the night.

\-------

Hard to deny that sometimes, seeing other people falling in love was painful to witness. Not because there’s anything wrong with love. Not even because it drew out feelings of resentment. It didn’t. It was painful to witness because it often served to remind Jaune of what could have been.

Assuming, of course, that he could have stopped being such an idiot sooner. Damn, did Jaune ever hate looking back on himself from that point in time.

But, still, this wasn’t really about him. This was about _them_ and their happiness. He hadn’t intended to look for Blake and Yang when he set out into the city, of course. That would have been weird. Noticing them from across the street, though, just sort of got his mind running.

_Join the academy and be a hero._ That’s what all the fliers for every academy always said. It’s too bad they don’t clarify that living the life of a hero has some very serious drawbacks. Such as, the lack of any guarantee that you’ll live to see tomorrow. Sure, fighting Grimm may not seem like a lot to the average person. But, even with a developed aura, those damn things can rip you apart if you’re not careful. To speak nothing of the humans who hunt other humans. At least Grimm didn’t choose to be like they were.

There hadn’t been a day that had passed since then that Jaune didn’t wish he had made more of the time he had. That he had been less afraid, and more certain. As long as he had known Blake and Yang, he always thought he saw a sort of unspoken spark between them. Unspoken being the key word. Here they were, all this time, and continental travel later, and the two were only now on their first date. Had they also been afraid? Had they also been so uncertain? Was that just the life of a huntsman? Still, though, he was happy for them.

He just hoped, with all his heart, that they didn’t make the same mistakes that he had made.

\-------

Full dresses, blouses, skirts of every length. Blazers and suits of every conceivable cut and color. The mannequins of the store proudly displayed these, along with garments Blake hadn’t dreamed of. And this was just the first floor. What had appeared to be a mere storefront on the outside, had turned out to be something more approaching a palace renovated to sell high fashion. Weiss’s element, to be sure. But, it wasn’t the crystal chandeliers and marble fixtures that they were here for.

“Good evening, ladies.”

A middle aged woman approached them. Her walk was deliberate, and her smile, polite and practiced. The burgundy silk and brightly polished gold jewelry she wore spoke of money and status. It was easy to assume she was the store owner.

“Welcome, what might I help you with tonight?”

“Well, uh...We’re looking for something to go dancing in.”

It couldn’t be helped but for Yang to stammer a little. This place was almost intimidating in its grandeur. The dress store back in Vale was a lot smaller, and a little less...high-class. Fortunately, the store owner didn’t seem to be judging them for their current, more casual clothing. It’s hard to justify having much of a wardrobe when you’re always traveling to save the world.

“Very good, Ma’am.” the store owner replied. “Is this a formal occasion?”

Blake and Yang glanced at each other. The image of ballroom dancing ever so briefly wandered through their mutual imaginations. It was impossible to miss the pink on each other’s cheeks.

“It’s really a...just the two of us kind of thing.” Blake explained.

The woman’s eyes shifted a bit as she seemed to be thinking. Her head turned one way, then the other, as she examined the store.

“Our less formal selection is in this wing.” She gestured off to their right. “Do you need assistance finding the right selection?”

“I think I already know what I’m looking for.” Blake answered.

Yang, however, was a little less certain. Her lips were halfway turned in a frown as she thought about what to wear. “Uh...yeah, I might need a hand? Heh, I guess I’m not really sure.”

“Very good, Ma’am. I’ll have one of my attendants be right with you.”

Fortunately for Blake, her taste in such clothing was fairly specific. Something knee-length, and black, of course. But, some purple, lace applique across the shoulders and bust wouldn’t hurt. Of course, the bootlets need to match with the same kind of pattern and color scheme. It didn’t take overly long to find what she wanted.

Looking at herself in the mirror felt almost awkward. It was almost as though it had been another life when she had last dressed this way. All the months that had passed since gave neither time, nor reason to indulge in being so...girly. Now, though, here she was with the perfect reason. She didn’t mind seeing the red blooming on her cheeks. It was okay to feel a little bashful. It was okay to indulge when life allowed the opportunity. Tonight was all for her first date with Yang. What better excuse could there ever be?

Yang, though, wasn’t exactly satisfied with what she saw. She fiddled with the cuffs of the tuxedo jacket. Her lips sank into a frown as she turned to examine herself. The slacks fit fine, and the yellow-gold vest complimented the jacket nicely. It was just…

“You look like you’re suddenly regretting this idea.”

Glancing at Blake, she shrugged her shoulders. “You know, I’ve been told I’d look good in a suit.”

“But…?”

Staring at herself a moment longer, Yang shook her head. “Nah. This isn’t my style. Gimme a minute, I think I know what I want.”

It was almost too bad. She _did_ look pretty good in that suit. But, Blake could agree. Yang was much more suited to a dress.

With that experiment failed, it was time to find what _really_ worked. A lower neckline was never bad. After all, the girls deserve a little attention sometimes. Yellow is a must, of course. And the skirt needed a nice, playfully pleated flare. Now, this, Yang could work with. All wrapped up with white and gold heels. The grin on her lips must have been unmissable.

“Better?” Blake inquired.

“Much.”

A lot of people liked to assume Yang was inherently a tomboy. They weren’t _wrong_ , necessarily. She was definitely a rough n’ tumble kinda gal. But, damn, did it sometimes feel good to let go and femme up. Especially for a night like this.

She finally took a moment to really look at Blake. Judging by the inescapable feeling of melting that washed over her, it may have been a mistake. It was amazing, and kind of weird, how a dress like that could really highlight a woman. It’s not that the dress or makeup itself made Blake look better. It was more that, it took the beauty she already had, and kind of shouted it out loud. A fluttering stirred in Yang’s heart, and her breath hitched. As her eyes met Blake’s, she reflexively bit her lip and looked away.

“What’s….wrong?”

That familiar heat returned to Blake’s cheeks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gaze averated.

“Nothing.” Yang smiled, however bashfully. “You just look...really beautiful.”

Blake’s feline ears perked a bit. She smiled.

“I mean, damn, Blake. Look at you.” Yang’s hand gently reached out to cup Blake’s cheek. “Like, I could just…”

_Don’t finish that sentence. Don’t rush it. At least wait until you’re alone, girl._

Yang paused. Her breath caught again, and she scratched at the back of her head.

“You look great, Blake.”

“Could what?” Blake reached back out to take Yang’s hand in hers. Her eyes searched Yang’s expression.

_Well, that was dumb. Really need to do better at filtering thoughts, sometimes._ A soft sigh escaped Yang. She looked at Blake with pursed lips. It was awkward to know they were being watched by the store staff. If they weren’t, maybe she’d just go for it. Gods know Yang was almost desperate to feel Blake’s lips. But, no. This was a terrible place, and the wrong moment. Blake deserved better.

Blake, however, knew what Yang wanted, and almost wished she would just do it. Because she wanted it, too. She simply had no idea how and when to initiate such a moment. Movement in the corner of her eye drew Blake’s attention to an attendant rearranging a display rack. Maybe Yang’s reservations were well founded. But, how in the hell were they supposed to know when was the right moment?

Really, all Yang could do to answer was avert her gaze, and turn to the register counter to pay. With that taken care of, it was time to go. Despite trying to keep herself in the moment, Yang’s mind was beginning to wander some. It was growing difficult not to imagine the things she had always kept locked inside. Such as, how her body almost ached to hold Blake’s close. And how badly she was wanting to kiss her. Yang closed her eyes and forced her mind to quiet itself. Maybe this time it would last more than two minutes. 

She glanced off to the side, as the store owner waited near the exit. Her practiced smile softened. “Good luck,” she mouthed. Was it really this obvious that it was their first date?

As they exited the store, Blake linked her arm with Yang’s. “You look beautiful, too.”

\-------

“Which one do you think will propose?”

The ninjas locked in a battle to the death on Ruby’s scroll were suddenly much less interesting. Her mind had wandered again, creating what-if scenarios about her sister’s love life. That giddy excitement flowed through her once again. She was practically bouncing as she sat up, still on the floor.

Weiss wanted to scold Ruby. Seriously, she was right back at it after being specifically asked not to. It had been ages since Weiss had more than a moment to kick back and read a nice book. What, did Blake somehow have a monopoly on enjoying literature? But, fine. She got it. And, even though she was loath to admit it, she was glad to see Blake and Yang finally doing something-- _anything_ , with this thing they’ve had going on between them.

“I’m not sure, Ruby, but I can bet you’ve--”

“I think it’ll be Blake!” Ruby exclaimed.

It was impossible to contain the joyous energy surging through her. She bounced in place as she kicked her legs. She could see it clearly in her mind, the image of Blake down on one knee. Just like some of the storybooks Yang used to read to her.

At this point, there was no use trying to pretend that there was anything else happening besides talking about this. Weiss Shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Closing her book for the night, she turned her attention fully on Ruby. She wouldn’t deny that the situation had her smiling.

“You think so? She’s always been the quiet one.”

“Yeah, but have you noticed how flustered Yang has always gotten around Blake?”

Weiss instinctively replied with a chuckle and an eye roll. “Like when she tried--and failed, to flirt with Blake about her haircut?”

“And way back when we all slept in the auditorium at Beacon.” Ruby giggled, her face beaming a bright and cheery smile. “She tried to flirt with Blake by pointing out the old bow. Took me a while, but I eventually realized that when Yang was like, ‘she’s a lost cause,’ it was because she was getting embarrassed and wanted to get away.”

“Sounds like Yang,” Weiss wryly remarked. “And, how could any of us forget the unmistakably, adorkably nervous wreck she was in the hours leading up to asking Blake out?”

Cackling happily, Ruby fell back onto the floor. “So...You think we’ll know tonight?”

“Know what?”

“Which one of them proposed!”

“Ruby,” Weiss’ tone was as stern as the expression on her face. “It’s their first date. They’re not going to get engaged tonight. And don’t start pestering them about it when they get back, either.”

The exaggerated, disgusted scoff that Ruby responded with would impress even a thirteen year old girl. She frowned at her friend, and sighed in defeat. Talk about a mood killer.

“Fiiiine. I get it.”

With a brief moment passed, and seemingly nothing to say further, Ruby pulled her scroll from her academy issued sweatpants. If Weiss wasn’t wanting to have any fun with this, she might as well entertain herself. Now was as good a time as any to try and beat that lightning ninja. Stupid thing had been kicking Ruby’s butt for days.

It _was_ a good thing to finally see this happening, though, and Weiss wouldn’t lie that she thought so. If she was going to be completely honest with herself, part of why she didn’t want to talk that much about it was simple jealousy. Weiss’ experiences with flirtation and dating hadn’t exactly been great. Or even built on sincerity, really. Mostly, she had just been chased by man children who thought she might make a pretty, or wealthy trophy. What Yang and Blake had shared, though...that was real. That was two people genuinely falling for each other, and trying desperately to figure out what to do about it.

But, they were her friends. Her teammates. Her sisters. She loved them dearly as such. However jealous Weiss might sometimes find herself of them, she had always hoped they would find a way to cross that bridge together. Weiss wasn’t going to be caught giddily bouncing around over it, but she was happy for them nonetheless.

“And, Ruby?”

“Hm?”

“I think it’ll be Blake, too.”

\-------

Just a couple blocks away. Not much of a walk at all. Which was great, because Yang was already realizing that she hadn’t worn heels in ages. Her steps weren’t as steady as she liked, but, as always, she knew she was turning heads. Like the young man who turned to look at her, and ran face first into a street sign post. It’s the little things in life that keep you going.

Looking to her date, a wave of warmth and peace washed over Yang. Despite herself, the night was going well. Turns out, Yang can show a girl a good time, even if she’s a complete wreck. She laughed at herself.

The sudden laughter caught Blake’s attention. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, I… Heh…” Yang steadied her nervous breath. “I’m just kind of surprised with myself, I guess. Been so nervous about even the idea of this that I’ve been…”

“A complete disaster?” Blake teased.

The frown on Yang’s lips still spoke of humor. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.”

Both young women shared a bout of laughter. The movement pulled Yang off balance, and she stumbled into Blake. There, in the middle of the city block, did the two find themselves with their lips not but an inch apart. Yang practically choked on her own breath. Blake’s chest thundered from the beating of her heart.

Yang righted herself, conscious of the warmth on her cheeks. With gaze averted, and a nervous chuckle, she looked to her feet. 

“Guess, uh...I’ve spent too much time in those boots, huh?”

A nervous flutter in Blake’s stomach had her biting her lip. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she exhaled slowly. That was certainly an interesting moment...though not at all unwelcome. Blake was willing to admit to herself that she hoped to find herself that close to Yang again, later tonight. Perhaps even closer, if things went well. For now, though, she could settle for linking arms as they approached their destination.

“I wouldn’t want you any other way," Blake stated.

“I’m glad,” Yang replied.

Blake looked up curiously. “What, did you think I’d want to change you?”

“No, no. I, um…” Yand paused. Her features scrunched up as she thought about her words. “I’m just...glad that I’m someone you’d want.”

A pang of regret stirred in Blake’s heart, as her feline ears folded in. “Yang, you’re an amazing woman. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known, and I don’t only mean physically. You’re funny, and kind, and if it’s true that outer beauty can reflect what’s in someone’s heart, then you’re easily the most beautiful woman on Remnant.” Blake squeezed Yang’s hand. “I’m sorry it took me so long to make it known.”

“Don’t be,” Yang smiled, warm and loving. Her hand squeezed Blake’s. “Together, we’re here. That’s all that matters,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Somehow.”

Yeah, Yang was right. In the long run, maybe it didn’t matter how long. Maybe it didn’t matter what it had taken, and how much heartache they had suffered.

In the long run, maybe this was even better. Could Blake have even given much of herself to Yang back then? She wasn’t exactly in the healthiest of places when they were all still at Beacon. Just a stray, mending her broken wings.

Now, though… Things were different. The things she had been through, and the people who had stood by her, had helped her heal that part of her soul. It was as though she had finally illuminated the darkness that was blinding her. These days, when Blake looked in the mirror, she liked what she saw. Lately, she felt like she might just touch the sky.

Despite the city’s active nightlife, the sidewalks weren’t exactly crowded. Which is why it was strange to see a gentleman so intent on maintaining a path that would plow right into Yang. She waited at first, brow quirked as she continued her walk forward. But, the man would not yield. Apparently, he had somewhere particularly important to be. So it was that a last moment side step to avoid colliding into the man caused Yang to lose her balance in her high-heels.

Again, she stumbled, nearly twisting her ankle, and fell into Blake. Once again, their lips were nearly joined. Were they even closer this time? Their bodies were awkwardly pressed together. Yang could swear she felt Blake’s heartbeat. Then there was that floral scent again...

Everything in Yang screamed for her to close the gap. She could feel Blake’s warm breath against her lips. Gods, she wanted to do this more than anything. But, dammit if there wasn’t that nagging voice in the back of her head. This wasn’t the right way, or the right moment, it told her. Blake deserved more than something people surrounding them on the street could gawk at. Her heart ached. Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

“Blake...I…”

That heartache was only too easy to understand, for Blake felt it, too. Her very soul begged to be even closer. To be wrapped in Yang’s embrace. To feel and taste her lips. She would only be lying to say that she hadn’t hoped certain things might turn out akin to some of the more...colorful novels she had read. But, seeing Yang in such a state only brought her sadness. This was not what tonight was supposed to be about. Slowly, she raised her hand to cup her suitress’ cheek. She paid no mind to her own trembling hand.

“I know. It’s okay, Yang. It doesn’t have to be now--or even tonight, if that’s how it goes. This time belongs to us, now. We’ll know when it’s time. When it’s right.” Gently, she pulled Yang’s metal hand close, and nuzzled into it. “ _I’m not going anywhere._ Remember?”

It was easier to breathe now, and the impulse to cry was receding. Yang exhaled slowly. The tranquil warmth returned, and she felt her heart swell. She breathed in the floral perfume Blake was wearing. It somehow calmed, and excited her. She smiled.

“Yeah.”

\-------

_So close, and still so far._ For a moment there, it looked like they were about to have their moment. _Man, are those two ever a mess._ Nora shrugged to herself, her eyes rolling playfully. Her walk around the city almost brought her face to face with Yang and Blake. She was tempted to run up and check on them, but, nah. Bad idea. Let those two beautiful dorks figure this out on their own.

Hard to deny, though, that it’s almost enough to feel jealous of. Those two are only getting closer and closer, meanwhile Ren has been all antisocial and moody. Might as well give him cat ears and complete the package. She couldn’t withhold the smirk at that thought. Probably nothing that can’t be figured out. Been partners and companions and...whatever other word might be applicable, for far too long. It wouldn’t be the first storm they weathered together.

Why shouldn’t it be those two, though? They deserve to be happy as much as anyone. Life had taken so much from them, and for so long. Maybe it was time life gave something back. This was as good a place to start as any. So, hey, to hell with jealousy! If Yang and Blake got there first, then so much the better for them! All it means is that the gang will have to party twice as hard when Ren finally gets his shit together.

Nora risked a look back over her shoulder as she walked away. Blake and Yang had resumed their walk. Gods, did they look gorgeous, though. Wherever they were headed must be one hell of a party. No doubt they’d end up being the best looking couple there. She smiled as she turned back forward. _Have a ball, you two. Burn that midnight oil and show the world how bright you shine._

\-------

The moon above cast its light, caressing the landscape as gently as a mother would her child. A pond in the center of a park, its water shimmering like liquid marble under the moonlight. From the top of a hill, a gazebo overlooked it all, hexagonal and spacious.

As Blake rested against the railing to look out over the scene, a sense of awe washed over her. Her heart stirred with peace and joy in a way she could recall no memory of. The closest she could recall was childhood, when she had traveled with her parents to Mistral for the first time. Even that, though, seemed to pale in comparison to what this night brought to her heart. Blake looked up at Yang, standing at her side, and her heart swelled even more. It was amazing what one person’s mere presence could do to make the place you are so much more.

“Wow…” Yang muttered. “When we first landed in Mantle, I never figured we’d end up in a spot like this.”

“Tell me about it,” Blake replied. “I never knew Atlas itself could be so...regal.”

Regal...yeah, that word seemed about as right as any. In a lot of ways, Atlas was like a modern version of old storybook cities. Castles built with grand spires and walls that reached up toward the clouds. Grand kingdoms whose wealth bought the people parks, gardens and fountains all over the place. Ruby loved those stories. Yang loved reading them to her.

Glancing over, Blake’s golden eyes shimmered happily as she looked out over the park. Her expression was soft and peaceful. Her body posture, relaxed. Seeing Blake in such a state would never get old to Yang. Knowing she was in a place in life to be able to feel so relaxed just made Yang feel so damn happy. She wondered if anything she had done had contributed to that. She would certainly hope she had.

Yang’s lips drew wide in a grin. A thought flashed through her mind. Something playful and silly, that hopefully might help break the nervousness she had carried all day.

“Regal, huh?” Yang repeated. “If this is a regal city, where would the castle be?”

Blake’s head tilted as her brow drew up in question. “Wouldn’t that be...the Atlas Council building?”

“Hm…” Yang walked to the center of the gazebo and gestured to indicate their immediate space. “I dunno, looks to me like we’ve got a royal palace right here.” Smiling brightly, she gestured out toward the pond. “And look, got our own great lake down there, too.”

What exactly Yang was doing right now was anyone’s guess, but Blake would be lying to say she didn’t want to play along. Her involuntary giggling was heartfelt. She glanced out at the imaginary lake.

“I suppose we do.”

“Alright, we’ve got the lakeside palace. Now, who’s gonna rule it?”

“I’m sure you’ve got someone in mind," Blake teased.

“Can’t think of anyone better suited for the job than you.”

Blake cocked a brow. She tried, and failed, to stifle another giggle. “Me, huh? Why me?”

“Well, you’re rational, educated…” Yang’s words trailed off.

“Oh go on, do flatter me more," Blake playfully remarked.

“And, you’re the daughter of a village chief, which technically makes you like a princess already.”

“I thought Weiss was the princess?”

Yang paused, and smiled at Blake. That nervous flutter stirred in the pit of her stomach again. Her gaze softened, lips slightly turned up. Her metal hand took Blakes.

“And if you’re the princess of this palace...I’ll happily be your loyal knight.”

_Do it. Just do it, Yang._ Thinking of what she wanted to do next had her breath coming in ragged. Her stomach felt like it had twisted itself right back into the pretzel from earlier. Yang hesitated. The part of herself that still had control forced the rest of her into action. Continuing her game, she dropped onto one knee. Her lips gently met the back of Blake’s hand. Daring to look up, Yang met her eyes. The heat she felt on her cheeks was of no consequence.

“My Princess…”

It felt like time came to a screeching halt. Blake no longer heard the chirping of the crickets from the park, nor the din of the city’s nightlife. She looked into Yang’s spheres of living tanzanite. They spoke of sincerity, and quiet longing. A wave of warmth washed over Blake. For the briefest moment, she felt a buzzing in her mind. In this moment, the question was answered. Though the words may have still been difficult to speak, Blake knew with certainty that she loved Yang.

“You...are the world’s biggest dork,” Blake smiled softly.

Laughing lightly, Yang rose. Her gaze slightly averted, lips halfway pulled into a smile. This bout of playfulness was as embarrassing as it was fun. And, gods, did that really just happen? Did she really just kiss Blake’s hand? With her lips? Sure, it wasn’t the same as kissing Blake on the lips, but… Well, it was a lot closer than anything else she had done. Yang’s heart thundered within her chest.

“Yeah...sorry.”

Blake shook her head. This wasn’t something to apologize for. Gods, this was fantastic. If the joyful, beaming smile on her lips was’t telling, Blake was positively elated.

“No apologies,” Blake stated. “I love it. All of tonight.” She gestured at the gazebo around them. “This, and dinner, and the dresses… Gods, Yang, I love everything about tonight.”

She truly, absolutely did love everything that had happened on this night. It was an experience she never thought she’d have, and now, one she knew she’d never forget. Her arms draped around Yang’s neck. Their eyes met. Blake’s heart swelled with warmth and peace. The clouds above parted, and a moonbeam struck at just the right angle. The young lovers were illuminated by the ethereal pillar.

For a moment, Yang felt awestruck as she looked upon Blake in the moonlight. She positively looked like a goddess, and it just made Yang want to melt. Why had Blake always been so damn beautiful? Gently, Yang broke away from the embrace and stepped back. She bowed, smiling soft and warm as she outstretched her hand.

“Dance with me, my Princess?”

“And here I thought you’d never ask,” Blake answered.

She took Yang’s hand in hers. The clouds remained parted in just that right way. As Blake’s eyes met those of her suitress, the din of the city around them faded from her perception. Soon did the buildings themselves fade away, leaving naught but the park, the moonlight, and the gentle lapping of the pond below them.

With her left hand on Yang’s shoulder, and the right hand snugly within Yang’s left, Blake smiled. Yang’s right hand fell to Blake’s hip, and she, too, smiled. Together, they stepped. Slowly, they swayed.

“You hear that?” Yang asked.

“What?”

“The band is playing for us.”

Blake’s feline ears flicked as a breeze briefly swirled around the pair. She closed her eyes, trusting Yang to lead. As the wind whispered, she swore that could indeed hear the music.

“A piano melody,” Blake confirmed. “Slow, but sweet.”

“Don’t forget the bass,” Yang reminded her. “That’s an important part.”

“Oh, of course. A firm, but gentle punctuation on the rhythm of the music.”

“And the drums,” Yang added.

Blake’s head tilted aside as she listened to the imagined band. Though her eyes remained closed, her lips pursed and her brow cocked as she thought on the ensemble.

“Yeah, but they’re very soft. As though the drummer is using brushes instead of drumsticks.”

Yang giggled a little. “Of course, they want to add to the rhythm, not overpower the piano.”

“Of course,” Blake repeated, her lips pulled up into a soft grin.

It was Yang’s eyes that Blake’s opened to. Orbs that shone with such depth and brilliance that it was easy to believe they were cut from some enchanted amethyst. The gentle warmth of love’s embrace folded around Blake. She was ready to surrender to her heart.

As Yang stepped forward with her right foot, Blake stepped back with her left. When Yang slid her left foot to her left, Blake’s right followed in tandem to her own right. Gently, they swayed with each step. With longing did their mutual gaze refuse to break.

The trees on the perimeter of the park had faded from perception, and with it, the pond’s murmurs were no longer audible. All that the two could hear was the ethereal band lingering on the night’s breeze. All they could see was the moonlight, the gazebo, and each other. Soon enough, even the gazebo had faded from their world.

And, as the young lovers danced, the world around them reshaped itself. The carved marble deck changed into lacquered hardwood. White stone railing became floor to ceiling windows, draped in blue curtains tied to the side. The walls drew further and further apart, until what was once the gazebo has become an auditorium, sprawling and spacious.

The breeze that had whispered the memory of soft and sweet music swirled around upon itself, becoming a true and living band. They had set up on the far end of the auditorium, their instruments and sound equipment neatly arranged. The drummer and bass player continued to maintain a gentle rhythm. The pianist happily kept the lead, the steady, joyful melody hanging in the air. The guitarist and the horn player sat off to the side, basking in their comrades’ work.

With a joyful smile, and practiced grace, Blake was spun away. Yang never let go, and when Blake spun back into the embrace, she was unable to restrain her mirthful giggle. Blake shifted to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang’s other hand fell to her lover’s waist. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed. The soft floral scent of Blake’s perfume lingered in Yang’s nostrils. The powerful rhythm of Yang’s heartbeat echoed into Blake’s own chest. Gently they swayed, their feet only barely moving.

“It’s almost like being back at Beacon,” Blake mused. She briefly looked about, her eyes sparkling with a dreamlike amazement. “I can practically see the old blue curtains.”

“And that lacquered wood floor,” Yang added.

Blake sighed softly. “It was at that dance that I started to realize how I felt about you. Did you know that?”

“I may, or may not, have been trying to keep quiet that I hoped you did…”

“I mean it,” Blake insisted. “It felt like...it was the night our souls danced. I really was starting to fall for you.”

“And you went as _his_ date," Yang remarked.

Blake smirked. “You didn’t ask. You only offered me a single dance.”

_So she would have said yes if asked? To know then what you know now._

“Best dance of your life,” Yang retorted.

“In the auditorium with all those tacky pink and blue balloons you and Weiss had tied everywhere? Let’s not jump to conclusions.” A wide, playful smirk grew on Blake’s lips.

Yang, however, looked both impressed and wounded. “Owch. Miss Belladonna, is your tongue made of fire? Because that burned.”

“Oh, there’s still a lot you don’t know about my tongue,” Blake winked.

There it was again, that only too familiar heat on the cheeks and nervous fluttering through her stomach. Yang cast her gaze aside, her lips turned up on one side. Though she controlled the skipping of her heartbeat, she giggled nervously.

“Why...do you do that?”

And thus, the line between flirtation and coming on too strong had been crossed. Blake’s feline ears folded in, as her brow drew together from worry.

“I’m sorry, Yang. I…”

Yang slowly shook her head, a finger softly placed upon Blake’s lips. It wasn’t an apology she wanted.

“No, no apologies. It’s just… You’re the only one who’s ever spoken to me this way. This...making it clear that you...want me. I guess I’m having a hard time getting used to it.”

The smile returned to Blake’s lips, as her feline ears perked back up. Her left hand moved from Yang’s shoulder, to her cheek. With eyes narrowed oh so gently, she gazed up.

“I...do want you, Yang. Eventually. When we’re ready for that.”

“When we’re ready…” Yang repeated. The tone of her voice was true to what was in her heart: an even blend of relief and disappointment.

“One step at a time, Yang. But I’ve already decided that it’ll happen.”

For a moment, the dance halted. No synchronized steps, no swaying in unison. The young lovers simply looked upon each other.

Blake couldn't stand it anymore. So much time wasted on figuring things out. So much more lost to tragedy and heartache. And this night. This night of magic, and joy, and wonder, and...love. This beautiful night, where the stars themselves must have aligned. It was all too much to stand anymore. She stood on her toes. Her lips were but an inch away from Yang’s.

The hot breath against her lips had Yang’s heart pounding. She watched as Blake’s eyes half-shut, her arms closed tighter around Yang’s neck. This was no tease, nor any accident that awkwardly put them close. This was it.

Yang moved to meet her partner. Their eyes closed. Hearts thundered. Hot breath teasingly caressed lips. And at last, after a moment that felt as though it lasted an eternity, did their lips meet.

How could such a sensation be described? It was as though lightning coursed through both their veins, energizing them. And, yet, it felt like being wrapped in a blanket woven from tranquility itself, leaving the most pure, calming comfort imaginable. The kiss was as soft as both lovers perceived each other’s lips, and as warm as a summer’s day.

Blake slowly opened her eyes as they parted. A relieved, contented sigh passed through her throat. She felt entirely too transfixed by Yang’s gaze to look away. Her vision blurred as the joy in her heart welled in her eyes.

As Yang gently cupped Blake’s cheeks in her hands, she too, felt the tears pooling. Her lips trembled as she smiled. She gazed into Blake’s beautiful, glimmering gold eyes. This moment was everything she always dreamed it could have been. 

And More.

Over the course of Yang’s life, she had learned how to perfect the balance between speaking her mind, and still holding enough back to prevent herself from being vulnerable. She had always held just enough back to protect herself...except for a handful of times she was pushed too far to be able to. But, this time? This time, it wasn’t just too much to hold back. It wasn’t that her emotional walls had been breached. It was that Yang had waited far, far too long, and been through far too much, not to let go and let herself be in this moment completely.

“I’m never going to stop loving you. I swear.”

Blake smiled through her tears. “I know you won’t.”

Yang pulled Blake close, and once more did their lips find home.

\-------

"You know, now that I think about it…" Oscar began. "Blake and Yang did seem to be…looking at each other an awful lot, back at Haven."

Meditation was more than just a useful tool with which to relax. In a general sense, it always helped focus the mind, but tonight it carried an added benefit of helping to put older memories back into focus. Memories, such as two young women slowly swaying on a dance floor. Their foreheads intimately resting on each other's, fading off into their own world as they lose themselves in the intimacy of the moment.

Ren could admit to himself that he felt a bit embarrassed at having forgotten such a thing.

"Indeed they were," Ren opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs from his sitting position. "Not to mention...other things of which I had forgotten."

Oscar chuckled from his adjacent bunk. "I guess we were wrong."

A smile pulled at Ren's lips. Sometimes, it was good to be wrong about something. Especially something like two of his dear friends being in love.

"Nora will happy for the chance to say 'I told you so,'" Ren mused.

Deep within the confines of consciousness, beyond electrical impulses and the firing of neurons, did an independent thought stir within Oscar. What could only be described as the sensation of a smile tickled at the back of Oscar's thoughts.

_"No matter how many times I see it happen, watching people fall in love remains one of the true simple joys of life."_

A nod of agreement and a soft smile were Oscar's reply to the old wizard.

_"And those two...well, I always did sense something unique between them."_

\-------

Emotions can be strange, can't they? You'll live with them day in, and day out, feeling how they grow and swell within you, and you'll still have no name to give them.

But, in your heart of hearts, you already know what their name is. You’re simply too afraid to be honest. You’ll feign ignorance and uncertainty, because it buys you time. Anything is better than the truth, because the truth demands you to action. At the end of it all, no matter how frightening, or confusing, or multi layered these emotions might be, they only have one name.

Love.

Blake smiled as she squeezed Yang's hand. Her feline ears folded in a bit as her hand lovingly caressed her beloved's cheek.

"I know that look, Miss Belladonna. What's on your mind?"

After a brief moment of contemplative silence, Blake answered by standing on her toes so that her lips could meet Yang's. Though the kiss was a bit less electric in its excitement, it was every bit as loving, and soft, and warm as the one moments ago. The two lingered there through one moment and into the next, until at last did they hesitantly part.

_Here we are, under the moonlight. Arms around each other, swaying, stepping, twirling. We laugh and flirt, our lips meet, and we cease all movement. Our hearts beat in time, and we lose ourselves in each other's gaze. Then we start it all over again. Because this is who we are: The best of friends, soulful lovers, synchronized comrades on the battlefield_.

“I’m just happy, Miss Xiao Long.”

Gently did Yang tuck a strand of stray hair behind Blake’s ear. Her metal fingers traced along Blake’s cheek, while her heart again felt full to bursting with joy, pride and love.

“Guess I do know how to show a girl a good time, huh?”

Blake giggled. “I can give you that one.”

“Just wait until the next date, then I’ll _really_ have you,” Yang grinned.

“Oh, really?” Blake inquired. “And just how many more dates do you think you’ll be taking me on?”

“I guess that depends on when you’re free. You think you’ll have time over the next, oh...seventy or eighty years?”

“That’s a long time," Blake idly wrapped strands of Yang’s golden mane around her finger, fully feigning her attitude.

“No one on remnant I’d rather spend it with.”

Yeah, emotions can be strange. You’ll live with them, acknowledge their presence, and then do everything you can to hide them behind whatever walls you’re able to build up. You’ll phrase things with safety of deniability, hide behind the facade of a bubbly, popular girl, and force yourself to be angry so you can push people away. All because you think it’s easier than being vulnerable. But there’s strength in vulnerability, and it’s through that strength that you build something worth living for. Because, sometimes, knowing exactly what tomorrow might bring is the greatest adventure you never imagined possible.

_As a dance itself is never a straight line forward, you and I have gone back and forth. And even though the dance of life may still see us do so again, we will do it hand in hand. Because that’s who we are._

Partners in life's eternal dance.


End file.
